


pretty baby

by gxtitobxby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Subspace, dom!james potter, dom!marauders, dom!sirius black, poly!marauders, sub!Reader, wolfstar, wolfstar/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxtitobxby/pseuds/gxtitobxby
Summary: the one where remus and sirius like teasing you to tears and call you pretty baby
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 53





	pretty baby

Fullness. That’s all you can really feel as the hands on your hips hold you in place.

 **“ _please,_ daddy” **you mewl, trying your hardest to wiggle your hips and get any semblance of friction. Your little skirt is flipped up, panties forgotten somewhere on the bedroom floor after being tossed aside when the torture first started. You had been needy all day, whines leaving your pouty lips as you clutched and tugged at the boys’ sleeves as you walked down the halls, _and_ as you ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, _and_ as you sat in class. You weren’t _trying_ to be a brat, all you wanted was a little attention. This is not what you had in mind.

 **“I’m not gonna say it again, puppy”** Remus growls into your ear, flexing his thighs as you wiggle around on his lap. He already told you to stay still (and has delivered his punishment accordingly), his cock sitting warm and snug between your clenching walls.

 **“ _Ow_ , daddy!”** his palm strikes so fast you don’t even see it coming. The pain is sharp and short lived, and it leaves a tingling sensation that quickly morphs into pleasure as your legs tremble and fight against his grip to close. It’s the only stimulation your throbbing little clit has received in what feels like an eternity, the anticipation making every little part of your body all the more receptive to his touch. Chest heaving with a dry sob you start to lose feeling in your fingers as your grasp on the trousers that adorn his legs tightens. **“but I’ve been g-good, I’ve been a good girl daddy _plea-“_** fingers are shoved down your throat, leaving you a drooling, gurgling mess. Sirius stares into your eyes with a mean gaze and a mocking pout on his lips.

 **“what were you saying, pretty baby?”** the condescending tone sends a wave of flushing heat up your chest as it creeps up to your blushing cheeks. **“c’mon bunny tell me what you want, I thought you were our good girl but you’re just being a needy brat right now”** his pout morphs into an overdone frown as he _tsks_ and shakes his head at you in disappointment. He knows what it does to you, knows that the longer they keep you in this position the harder it is for you to even fathom disappointing them. His fingers start pressing down, in that perfect little spot that makes you gag all pretty around his digits. You can feel the tears heavy on your waterline, which only bring a taunting smirk to Sirius’ lips.

 **“keep your fucking legs open”** the male behind you snarls as his big hands grip your trembling thighs, pulling them apart. His grip is so tight you can already feel the handprint-shaped bruise forming on your balmy flesh. It’ll probably be there for a few days, a beautiful reminder of this sweet, sweet torment.

You’re moaning again as the tears finally make their way down your rouged cheeks and Sirius removes his fingers from your mouth, smearing your spit all over your quivering lips. **“you’re so pretty when you cry, baby”** he murmurs so quietly you can’t help but hold your breath, his eye contact holding you hostage as you hang on to his every word **“and you’re even prettier when your mouth is put to good use.”** His grip shifts to your cheeks, squeezing until your lips form into an exaggerated pout **. “open your mouth, pretty girl”**

He has you in a trance, dilated irises staring deep into your big wet eyes. You do as you’re told, because right now you can’t imagine a world where you wouldn’t give the boy in front of you everything he asked for. Sirius notices the desperation in your eyes turning into the purest form of adoration, and he softens his smile as he hums and playfully bumps your nose with his own. ** _“good girl”_.** He tilts his head so he’s hovering over your expecting face, a string of drool making its way from his mouth, past your bruised lips.

Remus shifts under you, and you can feel his cock twitching at the lewd display between the girl perched on his lap and the ebony-haired boy. To you, the moment is intimate, and your mind continues to slip into that warm and fuzzy place where you want nothing more than to please the boys making you feel this way.

You’re snapped out of the trance as a hand snakes its way past your navel and in between your legs. Your neglected clit is sore, begging for any kind of attention. And the relief of the first feather-like touch has your chest heaving as your back arches, head thrown back onto Remus’ shoulder. And just as quickly as it happens, it’s gone; and your defeated body slumps against his chest as painful sobs escape you and leave you shaking.

Remus hushes you as he places warm, wet kisses down your throat and over your shoulders. His fingertips gently gracing the underside of your breasts, circling lazy circles around your pert nipples. A rush of _pleases_ and _daddys_ escape you, eyes closed and oblivious to the smirking pair having a silent conversation over your shoulder as they observe your descent into delirium. It’s _because_ your eyes are closed, that your body startles a gasp at the feeling of a warm, wet tongue grazing your aching clit.

 **“o _h”_** Sirius is now on his knees, hands holding you wide open for him. His lips are placing gentle kisses and kitten-licks all over your red puffy lips, his barely-there scruff scratching your inner thighs with the most delicious friction. **“can I…?”** you trail off as your hand slowly moves and hovers over Sirius’s head, fingers wiggling in anticipation.

 **“go ahead, sweet girl”** Remus murmurs into the crook of your neck, hands still delivering the most delicious torture to your sensitive nipples. Your hands are quick to reach for the raven locks between your thighs, pulling and twisting as his soft ministrations turn harsh and intentional, leaving no part of your cunt untouched.

The orgasm builds so quickly you don’t even have time to feel any shame at the _embarrassingly_ short amount of time it takes him to get you this _embarrassingly_ wet. The wet slurping sounds coming from the boy between your legs tangle with the shuddering whiny moans that escape you and it’s like you’re listening to the most sinful symphony.

And then your brain goes into overdrive. You can’t think, you can only _feel_ and your body feels like a million exposed little nerves feeling everything and anything around you. The heat in your belly rises up your torso and wraps around your throat leaving you breathless at the amount of pleasure that overcomes you, body and mind.

Your spent body slumps into Remus, all the pent-up need and desperation fueled by their never-ending teasing leaves your body in one fell swoop and you can barely keep your eyes open as you exhale a dozen little _thank yous_. Through hooded lids, you can see Sirius straightening as he wipes the glistening fluids smeared all over the bottom half of his face, smiling proudly at your blissed-out expression.

And then Remus is thrusting his hips up, the movement startling a wanton moan out of you at the overstimulation, hands returning to his thighs in a painful grip. **”don’t get too comfortable, pup”** His canines bite into the crook of your neck as he mutters **“now it’s my turn”**


End file.
